SHL Cup
The SHL Cup is the most prestigious award in the SHL, being awarded to the team who wins the SHL Playoffs out of the participating sixteen. The first cup was awarded in the 2004-2005 Season. The cup has been won by seven different teams and given out a total of eleven times. Team X has won the cup a total of four times with five appearances, with their only loss being to the Ultimate Royals who have won it twice. Currently, as of the 2014-2015 Season, the current holder is Team X who have defeated the Red Nukes 4-2. Playoffs The cup is made from 16 teams who qualify for the playoffs. From 2004-2011, the top four from each division would fight for the cup. From 2011-2015, the format was organized to incorporate the top 16 teams at the end of the year. In 2015 onward, it will resume the classic format, but will incorporate the Wild Card, where a team from another conference who is out of the Top 4 can take the position of another team with less points. The first place winner will get to verse the worst team in their division. The top first and second place team in the league gets a Swap Seed, allowing them to swap with any other second place team (or first place team for 1st place). The second place team will fight the third place team. For example, in the 2006-2007 Season, Team X and Astral Aeroes won the Swap Seeds. Team X chose not to use it, while Astral swapped with the Mountain Flyers. Because of this, and some luck, Astral went on to the finals. Winners *2004-2005 Season: Team X (46-24-0) (4-3) Ultimate Royals (44-23-3) **Team X (16-9) *2005-2006 Season: Ultimate Royals (45-21-4) (4-3) Team X (43-25-2) **Ultimate Royals (16-8) *2006-2007 Season: Team X (50-20-0) (4-2) Astral Aeroes (45-23-2) **Team X (16-7) *2007-2008 Season: Ultimate Royals (40-22-8) 4-3 Branton Nickels (41-27-2) **Ultimate Royals (16-5) *2008-2009 Season: Orange Orators (47-21-2) 4-3 Mountain Flyers (39-21-10) **Orange Orators (16-6) *2009-2010 Season: Team X (56-14-0) 4-0 Orange Orators (41-26-3) **Team X (16-4) *2010-2011 Season: Mountain Flyers (44-23-3) 4-2 Black Blades (46-19-5) **Mountain Flyers (16-10) *2011-2012 Season: Green Hornets (43-17-10) 4-1 Team Daiku (53-17-0) **Green Hornets (16-10) *2012-2013 Season: Kimberly Knights (38-19-13) 4-2 Benton Bruisers (42-25-3) **Kimberly Knights (16-9) *2013-2014 Season: Astral Aeroes (52-14-4) 4-3 Black Blades (49-20-1) **Astral Aeroes (16-9) *2014-2015 Season: Team X (57-11-2) 4-2 Red Nukes (43-21-6) **Team X (16-6) *2015-2016 Season: Black Blades (50-18-2) 4-2 Citadel Centurions (51-16-3) **Black Blades (16-9) *2016-2017 Season: Branton Nickels (49-12-9) 4-2 Green Hornets (49-13-8) **Branton Nickels (16-8) Roster of Champions 1991-1992 Team X *Stephen Hunter, Tony Agrugas, Clayton Warworth, Chris Hunter, Logan Siekrass *Jason Gareth, Niles Borov, Sam Wayton, Bernie Clifton, Sean Shanud *Teemu Habjal, Juuso Kraski, Ethan Wayland, Chris Callahan, Niles Dronskov *Ethan Hunter, Bradley Hutton 1992-1993 Ultimate Royals *Randy Roysmith, Jonathan Huchas, ?, ?, ? *? *? *Varo Rukt, ? 1993-1994 Team Daiku (Team DC) *Cedrick Damon, Ethan Voure, Lance Korpisan, Tyler Bratton, Jacob Madransk *Felix Dopplan, Chase DeKruse, Logan Smithers, Daniel Valbrook, Charlie Keith *Kevin Cougran, Tyler Briars, Logan Brighton, Nathan Whayte, Vadim Sallich *Brad Maxillus, Frank Brubin 1994-1995 Red Nukes *Alex Overstrov, Kid Krager, Pavel Andellic, Brayden van Trustrak, Colby Dravden *? *? *Boris Hasekin, Brian Drura 1995-1996 Team X 1996-1997 Citadel Centurions *Craig McIlroy, Dwayne Kassem, Kaeden Jasal, Bryan Klisser, Sean Rhett *? *? *? *?, ? 1997-1998 Koren Killers *?, ?, ?, Chris Hightower, Carl Haell *? *? *Brad Maxillus, ? 1998-1999 Astral Aeroes 1999-2000 Team X 2000-2001 Red Nukes *Alex Overstrov, Kid Krager, Pavel Andellic, Brayden van Trustrak, Colby Dravden *? *? *Boris Hasekin, William Hurtz 2001-2002 Ultimate Royals *Randy Roysmith, Jonathan Huchas, ?, ?, ? *? *? *Varo Rukt, ? 2002-2003 Green Hornets *? *? *? *Boris Hasekin, ? 2003-2004 Kimberly Knights *Kent Konnevy, Jacob Halder, Derek Drury, Thomas Gateau, David Jackman *? *? *Ken Northberg, Sam Ghallan '2004-2005 Team X' *Nick Phillips, Brenden Donaghy, Chad Mackenzie, Gustav Magerkoff, Thomas Bronec *Robert Thorman, Cal Rest, Rainer Fitula, Kevin Brine, Kyle Lears *Sam Michaels, Vic Michaels, David Gunnia, Sam Quaid, Graham Parkins *Rory Dugran, Max Vlast, Andrei Varstov, Wyatt Drannan, Matt Sudos *Buck Kampra, Rick Dowan '2008-2009: Orange Orators' *Oakley Marrow, Todd Geuerstein, Michael Sharp, Rod Blakeson, Carl Haell *Valev Dorcetti, Tevin Lakes, Markus Coglar, Luke Vernon, Brian Saderberg *Kyle Yeng, Connor Crosa, Connor McPhath, Jerod Gerann, Sergei Tyuvin *Mark Todd, Andy Orposak, Ryan Faesi, Keith Blanchard, Douglas Asarta *Rick Dowan, Anders Orton, Justin Lambré '2009-2010: Team X' *Nick Phillips, Brenden Donaghy, Chad Mackenzie, Gustav Magerkoff, Thomas Bronec *Sean Potnik, Ted Greene, Mike Bardo, Kevin Brine, Kyle Lears *Clint Barrie, Raul Kozac, Evgeni Nopitov, Matt Sudos, Graham Parkins *Robert Thorman, Giovanni Lettier, Frazer Acterpoff, Wyatt Drannan, Mark Salter *Buck Kampra, Sergei Grabovsky '2010-2011: Mountain Flyers' *Geber Lopezel, Jamie Chung, Colton Caine, ?, ? *? *? *Graham Grant, Justin Lambré '2011-2012: Green Hornets' *Vice Vidal, Blaine Copeau, Jose Tataios, Kevin Marcella, Bixby Clements *Evgeni Nopitov, Joel Schtinger, Klaus Komos, Douglas Varst, Mikael Koiter *Shawn Cortez, Andy Parsons, Craig Topper, Brandon Salig, Steve Valdez *Claude Lorenz, Viktor Retlaf, Tony Sarski, Brian Gauthra, Jordan Kapold *Andre Montoja, Jesse Dirmez '2012-2013: Kimberly Knights' *Tanner Gastrom, Calvin Dustov, Mark Greenes, Todd Bertram, Sidney Voltty *Frank Oates, Huey Landrasser, Brian Beckler, Daniel Gates, Chris Hightower *Andrew Fosslann, Mark Kovlov, Dirk Orpello, Vaneri Tjonjason, Lucas Grander *Pavel Dallas, Aziz Tuwari, Tyler McCarthy, Mike Kurter, Yuri Talatov *Ken Northberg, Kurgan Ross '2013-2014: Astral Aeroes' *Andy Martin, Garrick Marleau, Klaus Heineken, Rick Fleur, Tyrone Jamal *Roy Harper, Logan Chokes, Daryl Greenbury, Mark Curtis, Kobe Sanders *Lev Schneider, Niklas Bagman, Dustin Gerard, Kirk Green, Benjamin Banner *Tyler Robbs, Jason Steele, Nash Breton, David Jackman, Scott Brown *Grant Martin, Robert Cowen '2014-2015: Team X' *Nick Phillips, Chad Mackenzie, Brenden Donaghy, Seth Mackenzie, Daniel Olsen *Igius Gonzalez, Giovanni Lettier, Robert Thorman, Gustav Magerkoff, Thomas Bronec *Edward Victor, Frazer Acterpoff, Brent Cassidy, Ricky Klassen, Ron Dowl *Damien Norton, Travis Turnburg, Richard Mayer, Raj Stamkos, Nate Myers *David Eir, Bob Richard, Eddie Puckett, Volker Janns, Kris Capelli *Buck Kampra, Michael Torio, Nikita Dayton '2015-2016: Black Blades' *David Fijin, Matthias Falleaf, David Rolston, Mark Nilsson, DeMarcus Jones *Andres Baker, Graham Turris, Daniel Smos, Hunter Taves, Hunter Lavish *Justin Graves, Joshua Pike, Doug Graham, William Erhart, Varo Tyutin *Landon Gettsburg, Michael Colbuck, Tyreese Gibbons, Noah Parker, Bob Varsity *William Smith, Peter Schwartz, Michael O'Murray '2016-2017: Branton Nickels' *Ted Mauvre, Lucas Palchuk, Samuel Unstos, Seth Derchi, Jason Test *Hudler Baun, Frank Green, Martin Goldman, Mike Rivers, Tom Doborksi *Brandon Wittman, Kevin Jackson, Perron Wilson, Juso Ankic, Jesse Calte *Igor Khaleshov, Alexander Gretanan, Derek Slavin, Ovil Neville, A.J. Scotman *Justin Lambré, Rick Dumon, Brett Patrice '2017-2018: Benton Bruisers' *Vince Benson, Denis Durgman, Tomas Jonson, Victor Kapoff, Cameron Tahns *Anton Vadilev, Lev Schneider, Mikael Jia, Nicklas Verstov, Lee Setosan *Michael Sandberg, John Kristof, Logan Crotes, Bradley Austra, Mike Wheeler *Eduard Sakharov, Dmitri Nikelov, Victor Astov, Vladimir Kozlov, Eton Blackman *Thom Timothy, Justin Lambré, Daryl Smid, Dirk Gonglass '2018-2019 Red Nukes' *Chen Shijin, Robert Tatau, Rak Tetsu, Sitter Akira, Derek Kaushi *Andy Jasal, Tanner Gastrom, Ben Beccam, Evgeni Morris, Darren Crosbo *Chad Hoffman*, Adam Owosh, Mark Kovlov, Karl Rashad, Kirk Whelton *Dennis Farman, Logan Shingeki, Pavel Dallas, Leonard Marasaki, Christian Gauthrie *Taoshi Kobasigawa, Brian Ellsberg